Phire Dawson
Phire Dawson (born January 22, 1984 in Bridgeport, Connecticut, now known as Phire Dawson Cole) is an African-American model, actress, former NFL cheerleader/dancer, and writer/journalist. She is formerly known as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right from 2005-2008. Early Life One of six children born and raised in Bridgeport, Connecticut, Phire comes from a prominent pageant family. Her sister, Alita, was Miss Connecticut USA 2002 and prior to that, she was Miss Teen Connecticut USA 1997. Throughout middle school and high school, Phire was a passionate dancer and was also very athletic and passionate about sports. She enjoyed weekly or biweekly basketball and football games. Cheerleading was a second nature for Phire and after she graduated from high school, she packed her bags and moved to Atlanta where she attended and graduated from Spellman College with a degree in English and Writing. In 1996, she danced and cheered for Team America for the Olympics venue. Many of the girls from Team America soon tried out for the Atlanta Falcons Cheerleading squad but Phire decided to wait for a year before she would audition. To her surprise, she made the team first time trying out for the cheerleading organization and it was her first time experiencing watching a live professional game and of course, having the best seat in the Georgia Dome. Dancing and cheering for the Falcons became a great experience for Phire and also helped her grow on a professional dance and cheerleading level and even though, she only cheered for the Atlanta Falcons for one season, she walked away with a lot of memories and new friends. Dawson then traded in her pom-poms for a desk at CNN, where she worked as a video journalist. ''The Price is Right'' & Later Career After working at CNN, Dawson was on the move again as she packed up and headed to the west coast, moving to Los Angeles to pursue a career in modeling and acting. Within a year, she began gracing the pages of various magazines and landing commercial gigs but she achieved her greatest success when she began appearing one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right as her first appearance aired on November 3, 2005. During that time, she has also appeared on other shows which include the short-lived NBC game show Identity and the third season of The Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency on the Oxygen network as well as appearing on the Card Sharks episode of the short-lived CBS series Gameshow Marathon (hosted by former talk show hostess Ricki Lake) alongside ex-''Price'' model Rebecca Mary Pribonic as the card dealers (they have never appeared together on Price as Rebecca left the series back in January). Over the next two years, Phire continued on as a rotating Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right as the show soon transitioned into a new era as 35-year veteran host Bob Barker took his final bow on June 15, 2007 (airdate) and comedian and actor Drew Carey announced as the new host, making his Price debut on (airdate) October 15th (Phire was one of the models present for his first episode). With Drew now at the helm, Phire continued on with the series coming into the next year and after 177 appearances (including 7 of the 10 2008 Million Dollar Spectacular shows) under her belt, her final episode aired on December 16, 2008, which incidentally was also the final appearance of fellow model Gabrielle Tuite (since 2003). Trivia & Personal Life Since leaving The Price is Right, Phire has continued to act and model in Hollywood. She starred in an 2008 short titled Seba, playing the title character. She also appeared in another short film titled Heart's a Mess, a film by fellow Price model Lanisha Cole. In 2010, Phire appeared opposite Paula Jai Parker and Tony Grant in Jessica Sinclaire's Confessions of a Lonely Wife, a made-for-DVD film. In 2012, she was listed in Complex magazine as one the 25 Hottest Game Show Eye Candy, coming in at number eight. Her fellow former and current Price models Rachel Reynolds, Lanisha Cole, Claudia Jordan, Lisa Gleave, Tamiko Nash, Jennifer England, Kathleen Bradley, Gena Lee Nolin, Cindy Margolis, Nikki Ziering, Amber Lancaster and Manuela Arbeláez also made the list with Manuela coming in at #1 followed by Amber at #2. As of today, Dawson has gone back to her roots as a writer. Sice 2015, she has been married to actor Yoji Cole. Her fellow Price is Right models (having remained close since departing the series back in 2008) Lanisha Cole and Gwendolyn Osborne not only attending the wedding, they were Phire's bridesmaids. Quote “With my career I have lived by these etiquette rules on television, on stage, and in front of thousands of people. Flyy Girl Etiquette is about balancing class and enjoying life without regrets or embarrassment to yourself, damaging relationships, or limiting your future.”-'' '''Phire Dawson' Gallery Phire001.jpg Phire002.jpg Phire004.jpg Phire009.jpg Phire013.jpg Phire014.jpg phire015.jpg Phire016.jpg Phire019.jpg phire025.jpg phire027.jpg Phire028.jpg Phire030.jpg phire035.jpg Phire040.jpg Phire044.jpg Phire045.jpg phire046.jpg Phire061.jpg Phire063.jpg Phire064.jpg phire067.jpg Phire075.jpg Phire096.jpg Phire097.jpg Phire098.jpg Phire103.jpg Phire104.jpg Phire111.jpg phire114.jpg Phire115.jpg Phire116.jpg Phire129.jpg Phire132.jpg phire140.jpg Phire141.jpg Phire154.jpg phire155.jpg phire166.jpg phire181.jpg phire188.jpg Phire190.jpg Phire192.jpg Phire194.jpg phire195.jpg Phire206.jpg Phire207.jpg phire208.jpg Phire211.jpg phire215.jpg Phire216.jpg Phire224.jpg Phire226.jpg Phire228.jpg Phire229.jpg Phire231.jpg Phire234.jpg 3_Car_Most_Expensive_(2006)_4.jpg phire247.jpg Phire283.jpg Phire285.jpg phire289.jpg Phire293.jpg Phire299.jpg Phire301.jpg phire312.jpg Phire322.jpg Phire325.jpg Phire339.jpg phire341.jpg phire344.jpg Phire348.jpg Phire392.jpg Phire395.jpg phire396.jpg Phire397.jpg phire401.jpg phire423.jpg phire450.jpg phire466.jpg phire494.jpg PhireDawson.png phire543.jpg Phire555.jpg phire570.jpg Phire585.jpg phire586.jpg Phire622.jpg Phire632.jpg phire651.jpg phire653.jpg Phire662.jpg Phire667.jpg Phire670.jpg Phire672.jpg Phire673.jpg Phire675.jpg Phire677.jpg Phire688.jpg Phire690.jpg Phire696.jpg phire697.jpg Phire698.jpg Phire708.jpg Phire709.jpg Phire713.jpg Phire714.jpg Phire715.jpg phire716.jpg Phire718.jpg Phire726.jpg Phire731.jpg phire752.jpg Phire766.jpg Phire771.jpg phire773.jpg Phire774.jpg Phire812.jpg Phire814.jpg Phire816.jpg Phire818.jpg Phire831.jpg Phire836.jpg Phire840.jpg Phire841.jpg Phired1026.jpg Phired1028.jpg Phire856.jpg Phire857.jpg Phire862.jpg Mds08-04_131.jpg Mds08-04_132.jpg Mds08-04_133.jpg Mds08-04_134.jpg mds08-04_157.jpg Mds08-04_214.jpg Mds08-04_215.jpg Mds08-04_237.jpg Mds08-06_052.jpg Mds08-06_054.jpg Mds08-06_057.jpg Mds08-06_093.jpg Mds08-06_096.jpg Mds08-06_104.jpg Mds08-09_040.jpg Mds08-10_045.jpg Mds08-10_058.jpg Mds08-10_059.jpg phire872.jpg phire879.jpg phire894.jpg phire906.jpg phire921.jpg phire929.jpg Phire935.jpg Phire937.jpg Phire938.jpg Phire943.jpg Phire944.jpg Phire950.jpg Phire953.jpg Phire954.jpg Phire957.jpg Phire958.jpg Phire959.jpg Phire962.jpg Phire966.jpg Phire989.jpg Phire997.jpg phire1003.jpg Phired1018.jpg Phired1019.jpg Phired1025.jpg phired1030.jpg Phired1031.jpg phired1051.jpg phired1093.jpg phired1100.jpg phired1128.jpg phired1148.jpg Phired1159.jpg Phired1160.jpg Phired1177.jpg phired1192.jpg Phired1200.jpg Phired1201.jpg phired1214.jpg phired1247.jpg phired1261.jpg PhireDawson.jpg l_2c303dafc225bd27209cadb341fcdb9d.jpg phire_dawson01.jpg Links Her Official Site Her Twitter Page YouTube Video Phire in "Heart's a Mess" trailer directed by Lanisha Cole Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models